VACUUMVampire in Gryffindor Clothing
by raimes616
Summary: marauder.Akasha tranfered to Hogwarts,on the run from her dark past.Two enemies drawn by her beauty soon entangled in a web of deceit and mixed emotion.What happens when her secret is revealed and they find a monster in her?Read and find out for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The V.A.C.U.U.M. (Vampires After Coffee: Uncorked Under Men)

Author: raimes616

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters you see in this story. So, if you recognize a character, it's most likely not mine. I do however own Akasha, Aubrey, Anna, Bree, and Professors Blackthorn and Spinks.

Rating: R (it's rated this for a reason!)

Summary: set back when Sirius andSnape are 7th years Mysterious and seductive Akasha has just tranferred to Hogwarts, hoping to find a new life for herself, and run from the darkness within herself. Sirius and Snape cannot help but be drawn by her beauty, unknowing of her unfortunate past. She would never pass up the chance to have a little fun, but she soon finds heself entangled in a web of deceit and mixed emotions. Will she be able to break free before her worst nightmares are realized? Or will they find out her dark secret and ruin everything? Read and find out for yourself!

Warnings: contains sexual innuendos and two scenes. Quite a few swear words used also. Rated for a reason!

Notes: I hope you like it. Please read and review!

CHAPTER ONE

Although Akasha already knew all she needed to know about magic, she would always be considered the monster she partly was. Unless she came to Hogwarts, she thought, remembering the deal she had made with Albus Dumbledore, great wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
She would transfer to Hogwarts as a "7th year". No one would know who she was-what she was. She could become a "legal witch" and finally be free of her cruel and heartless "father", Aubrey Valerois.  
Dumbledore knew what Aubrey wanted Akasha to become, but Akasha wanted a choice. Dumbledore had promised to help her and conceal her whereabouts from the vampiric world as long as she promised to give up her thirst for human blood except on full moons.  
She could survive on animal blood if she had it with every meal and so long as she got some human blood on the full moons. If she didn't, she would die.  
Her mother, a witch, would have been proud of her decision to become a full-fledged witch, but her father... If her father ever found out, he'd kill and bring her back to life again just so he could kill her some more.  
But here Akasha was, standing at the British trainsway on Platform 9 3/4, staring at the school train in reproach. Students around her chattered excitedly to their friends or hugged their families goodbye. Akasha watched all this in silence, wishing she was a normal teenager with a normal family and friends and a normal life.  
Akasha glanced down at her watch and saw she only had a minute or so left until the train departed. She picked up her school trunk, her inhuman strength making it feel as if it were as light as a Chocolate Frog, and stepped onto the train.  
She found an empty compartment and sat down, silently staring out the window. From a close distance she heard boys' laughter and then her compartment door slid open.  
"Oh, sorry," said a very handsome boy with dark hair that fell elegantly into his eyes. "I didn't know anyone else was in here."  
Leisurely, Akasha looked him up and down, her jade-green eyes piercing. "Don't mind me," she said huskily, her voice thick with an unplaceable accent. "I don't bite." She smiled wickedly at her secret joke.  
The boy smiled back at her as he and his three friends took seats. His dark eyes were appreciative. "I'm Sirius Black," he said, and then he pointed to his friends as he added, "and this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
"I'm Akasha. Akasha Valerois," she said and recrossed her long mocha-colored legs.  
Sirius' eyes darted downward at her movement, taking in her pleated schoolgirl miniskirt and black stilettos. "So, what house are in?" he said, still looking down..  
"First of all," she lifted his chin up, "I'm up here. And second, I don't know yet."  
"There's no way you can be a first year," he said disbelievingly.  
"No, I'm a 7th year. I just transferred."  
"From where?"  
"Egypt," she answered evasively.  
"We're 7th years, too," Peter broke in. "And we're all in Gryffindor."  
"That's nice." She flipped her dark chocolate brown hair behind her shoulders and stared out the window again.  
Hours went by and the sky darkened into night. Akasha knew they must be getting close to Hogwarts. She was already in her school uniform- skirt and white dress shirt tied up above her navel to show off her belly ring- but the boys were still in their Muggle clothing.  
"We're close to school, I'm guessing. Why don't I step out into the hall while you boys get dressed?" she said and slipped open the compartment door.  
"You can stay and watch," Sirius suggested mischievously.  
"Maybe another time," she promised as the door slid shut behind her.

CHAPTER TWO

Hogwarts was probably the most extravagant place she had ever been. The Great Hall was lined with five long tables and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the evening sky. As she walked toward the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore caught her eye and winked. She smiled nervously back. She sat down on the stool and felt Professor McGonnagall place the old wizards' hat on her head.  
"Hmm...interesting...very interesting..." the hat observed.  
Akasha knew that only she could hear this, but she still felt quite nervous that it would shout her secret to the whole school.  
"Where to put you..." it said. "You're strong... brave...with a thirst to prove yourself... How about... GRYFFINDOR!"  
At its shout the Gryffindor table burst into a tumultuous applause, Sirius standing on his seat and hooting for her.  
Akasha decided to sit by him. He gave her an ingratiating grin. She smiled back.  
"So, what does a girl have to do to get some food around here?" she joked.  
"Kiss me and I might tell you," he said wickedly.  
She chuckled. This one was going to be trouble. "I think I can manage on my own."  
Dumbledore stood and the great hall silenced. "There are times for speeches, but this is not one of them. Tuck in!" he said joyously.  
Magically, food appeared on the plates and everyone began to eat. Akasha looked down into her goblet. The drink in hers was red, not the orange Pumpkin juice of her fellow students'. She took a large gulp and fought not to grimace as she swallowed. Rodent blood, she thought with disgust, knowing she was going to have to get used to it.  
"I thought you were hungry," Sirius said, watching her.  
Akasha finished her "drink" hurriedly and fastidiously wiped any traces of blood from her lips. "Starving," she said at last, emphasizing the word sexily.  
"Try some of this treacle tart; it's really good," he said, dishing it onto her plate.  
She took a small experimental bite, and then, liking it, sighed and let her eyes flutter shut in bliss.  
Sirius cleared his throat, watching her avidly as she licked her lips. "I take it you... like it?"  
"Mmm... yes..." She looked at him. "In Egypt, we eat rice, meat, and maybe a few squash-like vegetables. We don't have very interesting foods-at least not to a native."  
"Oh... But I thought Egyptian foods were supposed to be spicy."  
"Oh, it is. So spicy it sets your tongue on fire if you are not used to it... But it's always the same flavor, same meat, same everything. There is not much diversity." She chuckled. "Do not get me wrong; I love my home. There just comes a time when my absence brings... serenity?" She paused, trying to find the right words. "I do not know how to explain... I have many things back home that bring me great joy... but there are also things that bring me great sadness. The things that brought me joy... they... they do not overpower the bad anymore. It is good to get away, to breathe... I am sorry. You probably do not want to hear this," she apologized, turning back to her plate.  
"No! It's interesting. It's not common for people to transfer here, so it's always the same people. And besides, I love it when you talk to me. You have the sexiest accent I've ever heard." Sirius gave her a cute puppy-dog pout. "Come on, I wouldn't mind learning more about you. In fact, I insist upon it.  
She smiled slightly. "You have away with words," she said sarcastically, hair falling into her face.  
"I can do a lot more with my mouth."  
Without thinking, he gently brushed the fallen lock of hair out of her eyes, letting his fingertips linger on her cool cheek. He leaned forward, his hand now cupping the back of her neck...  
All of a sudden there was a crashing noise at the far end of the hall. Sirius and Akasha looked up at the sound. A tall, thin, pale 7th year with long greasy black hair had accidentally pulled the Slytherin tablecloth off the table as he got up, sending all the food, dishes and silverware crashing to the floor.  
"Nice going, Snivellus," Sirius said cruelly, laughing.  
Akasha frowned at Sirius and got up. She walked over to the boy, who was lying on his back covered in broken dishes and food.  
"Are you all right?" she asked, sticking out a hand to help him.  
Sirius ran up beside her. "What are you doing?"  
"You know, just because you think you're some bigshot doesn't give you the right to treat others like crap," she said, glaring.  
"It's Snivellus; he's a walking grease-trap!" Sirius yelled, disgusted.  
Akasha turned away from him with a loud "humph!". She still held a hand out to the boy. "Are you going to take my hand or not?"  
He looked at her for a moment, clearly surprised and suspicious and then put his hand in hers. She pulled him up and took out her wand. He stepped away quickly and went for his own wand, thinking she was going to jinx him.  
"Scourgify!" she said with a quick, expert flick from her wand. Instantly the food on his robes vanished, leaving them slightly cleaner.  
"Snivellus" put his wand away and relaxed. "Thanks," he said grudgingly. And then he looked at her.  
It was as if he hadn't really seen her before. His mouth dropped open as he took in every detail of her. She had thick, dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, smooth medium brown skin and intense jade-green eyes that seemed to stare right through him. Her body was curvy yet slightly muscular, a teaser of what lay beneath her clothes. Her breasts, like two ripe cantaloupes, were full against the thin cotton of her shirt, the buttons straining to contain them. She radiated power and confidence. The definition of exotic.  
"I... I..." he said absently, staring avidly at the cleavage her lacy black bra provided.  
She smiled knowingly. "You're welcome." She held out her hand again. "I'm Akasha Valerois. And you are...?"  
Shakily he took her hand. "I'm...? I'm... Oh- Severus. Severus Snape..."  
"Well, I'll see you around, Severus," she said politely, and, ignoring Sirius, walked off...

...Akasha awoke feeling slightly disoriented. For a moment she couldn't figure out where she was. Then it hit her... Hogwarts... safe... Beside her, an alarm clock went off. She jumped but then recovered and hit the snooze.  
"Man... I have to go to class." She scowled, not liking her change in sleeping pattern. Akasha's stomach growled in disagreement. "Mmm... hungry..."

CHAPTER THREE

Her first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts As she walked into the classroom, she saw the teacher give her a sharp, weary glance and move to the other side of the room. Akasha sighed and walked toward the back of the room. The boy from last night's fiasco- Severus- sat at the very back table, his head bent low over a piece of parchment.  
"Is this seat taken?" Akasha purred. She sat down, not bothering to wait for an answer.  
He looked up, startled. "N-no," he stammered, looking her up and down. "Please."  
She smiled. "So, who's the old guy?" She nodded to the teacher at the front.  
"Oh, that's Professor Blackthorn-"  
"Hey there, Snivelly," James said mockingly as he walked up to them. He was flanked by Remus, Peter and... Sirius- who looked haughty and bored but handsomely so.  
"Akasha," Sirius glared at Snape and then smiled warmly at Akasha, "why don't you come sit with me?" he offered, lowering his voice an octave.  
She looked back and forth between the two boys- who eyed each other with the utmost contempt.  
"Mmm... how 'bout not?"  
Sirius clenched his fist. "This is all your fault," he hissed at Snape.  
Akasha put a halting hand on his chest. "Whoa there! Don't think for a second that I can't make my own decisions, you ass!"  
"That wasn't what I was saying! Damned woman; always twisting my words around!" he yelled.  
"Well, if you'd stop insulting me, you arrogant bastard...!" she bellowed back.  
"STOP CALLING ME NAMES!"  
"STOP YELLING AT ME THEN!"  
"I'm not YELLING!"  
"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" James shouted over them, putting a hand between the two.  
Akasha and Sirius glared at each other, but kept their mouths shut. They were both breathing heavily as if they'd just run a long race. And they looked like they wanted to kill one another. Snape looked back and forth at them delightedly.  
"Yeah, shut up, Sirius," Snape smirked.  
Sirius made a move toward Snape, but Akasha quickly grabbed him by the shirt sleeve. Her strength surprised him.  
"You leave him out of this," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't make me... hex you."  
Sirius' dark eyes flashed in anger. "Fine," he growled and turned away, finding a table atthe opposite corner of the room.  
James, Remus, and Peter stood speechless for a moment but then, as Professor Blackthorn cleared his throat pointedly, they followed Sirius to his table.  
"You know, I really don't like him," Akasha thought aloud, feeling strongly attracted to him at the same time.  
"I loathe him," Snape said, staring at her fondly.  
Akasha glanced at Sirius- who was staring resolutely at the teacher- and then back at Snape. "I'm beginning to think Hogwarts might not be such a drag after all..." she said thoughtfully.  
Uncomprehending, Snape didn't say anything, but he smiled back at her, hooked.  
"Welcome back, class," the professor said and the class instantly quieted. "As you all should know, I'm Professor Blackthorn and this is, of course, N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused and looked around the classroom. "Our first creature of the new term is, " he looked smugly at Akasha, "the Vampire."  
Akasha fought the urge to lunge, strike, kill. "The bastard," she muttered angrily under her breath.  
"Now, can anyone tell me about the London Decree of 1742?" the Professor asked and then pointed to Lupin.  
Lupin took this in stride. "The London Decree was put into act to ban all vampires from feeding or using their powers in London and it's nearby towns.It also kept vampires from getting decent jobs. It's really the same prejudice toward werewolves as well. It all stems back to the belief that wizards and witches are better than half-breeds. They took away their food- the Ministry of Magic- and they took away their lives, as if-"  
"-They were vermin; below human," Akasha finished dryly, feeling akin to the boy.  
Lupin glanced over at her, surprised, but she was scowling at Blackthorn.  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Lupin's correct- if not a bit biased- answer. And five points from Gryffindor for Miss Valerois' rude interruption of another student." Professor Blackthorn smiled triumphantly.  
Akasha's fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly, trying desperately to hold back her rage. I hate you, she hissed silently; you filthy, vile, disgusting, arrogant, little prick. I know what you're doing, you evil-  
Akasha looked down at her hands. Her nails, which had been digging deeply into the wood of the table, had managed to rip off the edge of her desk.  
"You stupid va-girl! Look at this mess!" Blackthorn bellowed, swooping down on her. He took the desk bits from her. "Get out! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT!" he spat. His eyes bulged and a vein throbbed in his temple.  
Akasha stared at him unflinchingly. "I would be careful, if I were you, Professor," she said quietly, so only he could hear her. Her voice was threatening, laced with danger. "Or you might wake up with a vampire in your bed chamber."  
With that, she picked up her schoolbag and stalked lithly out of the room, head held high. Behind her, the professor was sputtering, caught between fear and anger. This time, it was she that smiled triumphantly.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER FOUR

Akasha sat in the Gryffindor common room that afternoon during break, staring absently into the unlit fireplace.  
"If you stare at it hard enough, you might actually start a fire," Sirius said sarcastically as he sat down next to her. Looking serious, he added, "Want me to hex Blackthorn for you?"  
Akasha shook her head mutedly, still gazing at the fireplace.  
"At least you're not yelling at me," he said optimistically.  
He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled slightly and looked down. He cupped her chin gently, tilting her face up to his.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she said quietly.  
"Tell me," he prodded, pouting stubbornly.  
She sighed. "What's wrong are prejudiced people like Blackthorn who think they are so much better just because they have 'purer' blood," she answered tiredly, like a child reciting a hated lesson.  
"He really got to you," said Sirius. "I guess I can relate."  
"How can you!" she said angrily, pulling away from the handsome boy. "No one can! I don't need you're pity, Sirius. I get enough of that from everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for class."  
She turned and stalked through the open portrait hole, knocking over a group of first years as she went.  
"Women!" he said exasperatedly to himself...

...That day was a living nightmare for Akasha. She knew she would have a couple of teachers who would not accept her, but she'd never imagined that every single one of them would hate her. All except for one. Her Divination teacher, Professor Spinks; a withering, old woman with a gentle nature and understanding heart.  
When Akasha had climbed into the Astronomy Tower for class, Professor Spinks had given her a warm smile and patted her on the hand.  
"You keep strong, child," she'd croaked, making Akasha slightly uncomfortable. "They may spit in your eye, but you'll have the last laugh. Be proud of who you are! There's nothing wrong with you, beautiful creature!"  
"Um...okay..."  
And then Spinks had limped off and class had begun. But even now, as she lay wide-awake in bed, she still couldn't get the old bat's words out of her head.  
Be proud of who you are...  
Akasha didn't think that was possible. Not when she hated herself as much as everyone else did.

CHAPTER FIVE

The weeks went by where Akasha remained polite to Snape, and Sirius ould glare silently everytime he saw her at it. Soon, it was Halloween and everyone was gathering in the Great Hall with their costumes on for the Halloween Ball.  
Akasha walked into the hall, pleased to see many appreciative eyes turn toward her. When she got to Snape, she twirled around, showing off her costume. Tonight, she was a She-Devil in a red vinyl cat-suit with a red pitchfork in her hand and real black mini-horns magicked onto her forehead. She had bewitched her eyes so that the irises looked like flames, and she had chunky red streak of color in her dark hair.  
"Wow," Snape murmured, looking at the cat-suit that clung to her like a second skin.  
"I love Halloween so much," she gushed delightedly. "It's my birthday, you know?"  
"It is?"  
She grinned"Mmm-hmm! I'm 18 now." She paused, taking in his choice of outfit. "Where's your costume?"  
"I just decided to wear my uniform..." he said, embarassed.  
"Nah, he just didn't have a costume." James laughed as he walked up with Sirius, Lupin and Peter.  
"I did-" Snape began defensively.  
James pointed his wand threateningly at Snape. "Did I say you could speak, Snivellus?"  
"Leave him alone, man," Sirius said tiredly, looking at Akasha. "Hey," he said quietly to her.  
"Hey," she said nonchalantly.  
The boys looked back and forth between the two of them, as if watching a very interesting game of wizards' chess.  
"Listen..." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to dance-with me, I mean...?"  
Akasha stood silent for a long moment, as if she wasn't going to answer, but then she sighed and said, "Alright, then."  
Sirius smiled brilliantly, his fake fangs gleaming in the candlelight. So he's a vampire, she thought amusedly...

Sirius pulled Akasha close, his hands resting on the small of her back, and inhaled the heady and intoxicating scent of her. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself even closer, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest.  
Akasha let her head fall against his shoulder. Her fingers played with the silky hair at the nape of his neck. Teasingly, as they swayed slowly to the music, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of his throat. She felt his pulse jump beneath her lips and his arms tightened convulsively around her.  
"Tease," he growled, his breath hot against her ear.  
She nipped lightly at his neck. Tempted herself with the pleasure-pain of hunger throbbing in her fangs as she tasted his skin, licked the salty sweat off the tender area where jaw me throat. But she kept herself from biting harder. She didn't want to...bite him. Or kill him. Yes, she wanted to tast him so badly that her veins burned with the thought, but she wasn't about to become the mindless killer she had once been.  
I'm getting in too deep. The thought hit her just as his lips descended upon hers. And then every instinct in her shouted: Run!  
And she did. She pushed a confused Sirius away and ran from the Great Hall. She didn't know where she was going, but she soon found herself on the lake edge, staring into the blackened water.  
"Akasha!" someone called from the castle. Snape.  
She fell to the ground, her legs giving out from beneath her. She buried her face in her hands. I can't do this, she thought miserably. I could fall too easily... and if he knew... I couldn't stand for him to hate me...  
"Akasha?" Snape sat down next to her and placed a concerned hand on her vinyl-encased shoulder.  
Akasha looked at Snape. This one, I don't have to worry about, she decided.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
Akasha leaned against him and sighed. "Nothing; just found myself disgusted and felt I needed to get away," she said calmly.  
Snape seemed too shocked by her body leaning into his to pay any attention to what she was saying. He drew in a shaky, nervous breath. Akasha wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself closer to him, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.  
She sighed again. Her hand brushed against his inner thigh; and then higher still, seemingly unknowing, and found him aroused by her not-so-innocent explorations. He let out a ragged groan and pulled her tighter. She looked up. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.  
"Severus..." she said quietly.  
He looked at her dazedly, pupils dilated, nostrils flared. "Y-yes?" he stuttered nervously.  
"I'm tired. I think I shall go to bed now," she said, and then stood.  
"Oh," he whispered, crestfallen.  
"Goodnight." She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek,  
Even in the dark, she could see he was blushing.

CHAPTER SIX

Akasha yawned loudly and pulled the hangings of her bed aside. Everyone was still at the Ball and she had the Girls' dormitory all to herself. She changed into her nightclothes tiredly, pulling the silky green slip over her head.  
She turned to her bed, bending over to pull back the covers, and then she saw it. A small, black box sitting on her pillow.  
Akasha took a quick step back, staring at the lone birthday present. "Oh, God."  
At the sound of her voice, the present began to unwrap, the ribbon slowly sliding apart and the box lid levitated up from the rest of its body.  
A cold, mirthless laugh filled the room. "Ah, Palida Mors... Make it fast."  
Panic rose in Akasha's chest as she saw what rose from the box. She ran to the staircase, but just as she reached it, the wooden stake pierced through her back, making her cry out. Every ounce of strength poured from her body as she tumbled down the stairs.  
Distantly, as she drifted into blissful unconsciousness, she heard someone calling her name as they ran to her. But she couldn't move, couldn't utter a word. All she could do was lay there as everything turned to black...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
